


if you wanna find love then you know where the city is

by eversall



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post 1x13, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversall/pseuds/eversall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon comes back to them immediately. He’s pounding on the door the next night, and Raphael stiffens as he smells the scent of the fledgling.<br/>“I’ll go get him.” Lily says, and runs off, her face harsh with anger. She appears a second later, hauling the boy by his collar. His face is ashen with fear – Simon is no good at hiding his feelings. What was it he’s said before? He was born afraid? And his eyes are dark and beautiful, just like always, and Raphael wants to shake him until he understands what heartbreak feels like.<br/>.<br/>Of course Simon comes back, and of course Raphael is still unbearably in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you wanna find love then you know where the city is

**Author's Note:**

> i just started watching the shadowhunters tv series TODAY - not in chronological order, i might add, been skipping around - and like,  
> why is everyone on this show so in looooooove with each other  
> also you can't expect raphael to carry dead simon and looks so sad about it and look so betrayed when they release camille and NOT EXPECT ME TO SHIP THEM.  
> of course i also ship malec, so expect a malec fic soon, hee hee hee  
> and i also want to point out that clary and isabelle and basically everyone on this damn show is fucking gorgeous
> 
> title taken from the city by the 1975
> 
> find me on [ tumblr](http://eversall.tumblr.com/)

Simon comes back to them _immediately_. He’s pounding on the door the next night, and Raphael stiffens as he smells the scent of the fledgling.

“I’ll go get him.” Lily says, and runs off, her face harsh with anger. She appears a second later, hauling the boy by his collar. His face is ashen with fear – Simon is no good at hiding his feelings. What was it he’s said before? He was born afraid? And his eyes are dark and beautiful, just like always, and Raphael wants to shake him until he understands what heartbreak feels like.

“How convenient.” Raphael sneers. “We were just about to go look for you, for your execution.” Simon’s throat works as he swallows nervously, and Raphael hates himself for tracking the movement of his smooth skin, the bob of his Adam’s apple.

“Clary’s mother is okay, but Valentine took Jace, or Jace went with Valentine – I’m not really sure the distinction was clear - ” Simon says, in a rush. “I know what I did, and I’m _sorry_. I don’t – I can’t explain to you how sorry I am.”

“Oh that’s nice.” Raphael says scathingly. “You’re _sorry_. Sorry for what? That you directly disobeyed my orders? That you, with your incredibly short life, thought you knew better than all of us collectively? That you betrayed us, would have let your friends _kill us_ -“

“Raphael.” Lily says, warningly, and he cuts himself off. Simon looks apologetic, but Raphael wants him to _hurt_ , the same way he does.

“Please.” Simon says, his voice cracking on the word, “I’m sorry for all of that, and for more, and it was _wrong_. I’m still trying to figure out what all of this means.” Raphael is silent. The other vampires in the room shift uncomfortably. To lose the fledgling was – hard, on all of them, because as vampires you accept that nothing in your life is permanent except for your kin. People don’t just – _leave_ that, for something some idiot Shadowhunter preaches. But Raphael knows that everyone wants Simon back, despite their anger, because it’s always better to have family close to you.

“He can stay.” Raphael finally spits out. “Keep your head down, and try not to trip into any betrayal while you’re here.” It’s cruel, and cutting, and Simon flinches. Raphael feels some twisted sort of vindictiveness, and tamps down the monster in his chest that wants to fly across the room and be held in the boy’s arms.

.

He calls for Simon not an hour later.

“If Valentine has the Shadowhunter – “ he begins, but Simon just starts talking, as usual.

“He also has the cup – and I don’t know, Jace _kind_ of didn’t put up a fight because we were all about to be killed – “

“ _What_?” Raphael asks incredulously. “Did they hurt you?” He forgets, for a moment, that he’s angry at Simon, and instead sweeps a critical look over the other man, trying to see if anything’s wrong.

“No.” Simon says, surprised. “I’m fine.”

“Hm.” Raphael says, and he lets his mask of indifference slip back on. “We need to go to the Institute and let them know that Camille will be brought to justice on our terms.”

“Okay.” Simon agrees. “Wait – we?” He looks alarmed, and Raphael smiles coldly.

“You are still my advisor, Simon.” He says. “Rest assured I _will_ be watching you carefully. One slip-up and I will have you killed.” Simon gulps nervously and looks _miserable_ , but he squares his shoulders and nods. Raphael looks away, because he’s _this_ close to blurting out that _por supuesto,_  he doesn’t mean it, Simon will _always_ have a home here, but he can’t bring himself to because he still sees the way Simon chose that red-headed wench over him.

Maybe that’s him being petty more than anything else, but after spending so long _not_ falling in love with anyone, he’s very bitter that he’s managed to fall for the kind of boy who pines after a best friend who will never see him in that light.

“Well,” Simon says with forced cheer, “It’s a good thing I’m already dead. Would have been a real downer, like, a few weeks ago, but now- with no student debt to worry about – death really isn’t high on the list of things I care about –“

“Do you even _hear_ half the things that come out of your mouth?” Raphael asks, shaking his head. “ _Dios_ , let’s go. Camille is still out there.” Simon sobers up.

“I feel like I should let you know that, uh, one of the things – Camille – I signed a contract.” Simon says, and if Raphael had a heart it would have stopped at that. “Saying that I asked to be turned into a vampire.”

“ _Idiota,_ why would you do that?” Raphael practically yells, whirling on Simon and backing him into the wall. Simon puts his hands up.

“We needed her help – and she wanted this, I guess – “

“Of course she wanted that, now she cannot be held accountable for killing you! Simon, are you really that brainless or do you actually understand what you have done? You throw your life away again and again for those Shadowhunters – they will never care about you as deeply as we could have. No,“ Raphael holds a hand up, preventing the flow of words that is no doubt on the tip of Simon’s tongue, “don’t say anything. Once you start you never stop, and I might decide to save everyone the trouble and stake you myself. Just shut up, don’t talk, and pay attention to what is happening.”

“I can do that.” Simon says weakly, even though Raphael _just_ told him to not talk. Simon looks shocked though, like he’s come to some sort of epiphany, so Raphael lets it go as Simon meekly follows him out the door.

.

The Institute reacts about as well as can be expected to Raphael, which is to say better than Raphael thought, because the Lightwood girl – Isabelle – feels a little guilt over the sunlight thing.

“I didn’t want to hurt you, just slow you down.” She promises. “Simon likes you guys, despite what his actions might suggest.” Raphael looks coolly at her.

“Of course he likes us.” Raphael says. “He lives with us.” He means to intimidate the girl, but she just rolls her eyes.

“Everyone around here is so oblivious.” She mutters, wandering away down the hallway. He means to ask her why she would say that, when he hears Simon approaching.

“So, er, don’t bite my head off, but it’s nearly sunrise, and I can’t help but notice we’re still here.” Simon says cautiously, and Raphael turns and gives the other boy an appraising look.

“And where were you?” he asks disdainfully. “Seeing _Clary_ again?” He spits the name out and hopes he doesn’t sound as jealous as he feels. Simon blinks.

“Uh, no.” he says, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him. “I got _lost_. Did you know how many corridors there are with these exact decorations? It’s almost as if – “ Raphael pinches the bridge of his nose.  
“You had one job.” He says. “Stay close to me.”

“Are we going home?” Simon asks hopefully. “Only it’s been a really long couple of days and I could really use some shut-eye.”

Raphael’s chest clenches at Simon’s casual use of the word _home_.

.

Raphael leans against Simon’s doorframe and watches as the other boy shrugs his shirt off before pausing, aware that Raphael hasn’t left the room.

“Uh…do you need something?” he asks. Raphael glances at the broad expanse of muscle. Simon hides behind his geeky shirts and endless rambling, but he’s ridiculously attractive. Raphael wonders if he knows that, if he could tell in the way Raphael looks at him that he fell in love with Simon the moment he carried the boy in his arms, that he fell in love when Simon was nothing but a mundane with too-large glasses and arms that looked strong enough to hold Raphael.

But that’s the romantic in Raphael speaking, and realistically he knows that Simon is in love with someone else, and that he only comes back to Raphael because he has to.

“I hope you understand now,” Raphael says, finally, quietly, “that we are your family. And you cannot pull another display like you did with releasing Camille.” Simon pauses.

“I’m going to put on a shirt before I say anything.” He says cautiously, and Raphael snorts. Simon pulls on a soft looking shirt. “Okay. Listen. I didn’t really have anyone growing up, okay? It was my mom, my sister, and Clary. You – I don’t know what you had before all this, but you’ve got a clan around you. I had _three people_. No other friends. I didn’t know how to pick between that and this new world. I still don’t really get it, but I do know that Clary has her own world now that I’m not always going to be a part of, and I have to get used to that, and I have something different now, and I have to try that, and honestly, okay, I’m not making sense, but I had to _try_ , I had to see, and I’ve always – I couldn’t say no until – I’m still _sorry_ but I’m not leaving, this time.” Simon says, and _finally_ shuts up. But there’s an intelligent, fierce light in his eyes, and there’s something unbearably wonderful about being on the receiving end of that.

Raphael sighs and leaves.

.

He slips into a restless slumber after spending a good hour listening to Simon toss and turn in the room next to him before his breathing even outs. It calms something in him to have Simon back, to be able to have his scent nearby, to – to have him, if even just a little part of him.

His dreams come to him in vibrant bursts, sudden and saturated with the dark crimson of blood. In his dreams, Simon doesn’t come back to them apologetic; he comes back with his fangs out and his eyes hard, angry. This Simon mocks them, rips apart Raphael’s clan in front of his eyes, and mocks Raphael for ever thinking that Simon would come back to him. This Simon listens to Raphael scream and smiles, cold, and Raphael _begs_ him, on his knees, to come back, but Simon laughs and laughs and refuses and Raphael _screams_ –

 - and suddenly the _real_ Simon is looming above him, shaking him, urgently saying, “Wake _up_ , Raphael, it’s just a dream.”

Raphael bolts upright and Simon falls back, still holding Raphael’s shoulders. Raphael’s hands clench and unclench around his bed sheets, and his hair is damp with sweat. He feels like crying, but he just pants and stares at Simon, who stares back at him, fear written all over his face.

“I know you hate me,” Simon says lowly, “but I heard you crying in pain, and I was worried, so I came in, and I’m not sorry, because you were obviously having a nightmare, and maybe you would have rather had someone else come in – “ Raphael sighs and tips forward, resting his forehead against Simon’s collarbone, and Simon cuts himself off.

“I don’t mind that it was you, fledgling.” Raphael mumbles.

“Okay.” Simon says hesitantly. “Okay, that’s good.” He slowly slides one of his hands up into Raphael’s hair, and Raphael exhales softly, the fear from the dream seeping out of him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Simon asks, and Raphael finally disentangles himself from Simon.

“Don’t worry about it.” He says, and smiles faintly. “Go back to sleep, Simon.” Simon tumbles off the bed and bounces back up.

“Okay.” He says. “Okay. I’m going to bed. Okay. Sleep well.” Raphael watches him go, amused; once Simon leaves, he gets out of bed and goes to get dressed. He doesn’t feel like going back to sleep, and he wants to remember the fresh memory of Simon’s care for just a little while longer.

.

They fall into a sort of pattern, where Simon runs around and endears himself to the vampires once again by relentlessly pestering them with gifts and favors until they smile at him if just to _shut him up_. Raphael refuses to find it endearing, especially when he comes into the lounge to see several of them – including Lily – playing Twister, for some ridiculous reason. They’re all laughing, and Raphael pauses. He was going to call Simon to make him do some paperwork, but he can’t bring himself to interrupt the boy, whose long legs are on either end of the mat, his muscles straining through the denim. He’s crowing about one of the others – Oliver – trying to maneuver his hand to a spot on the other end, and he’s yelling, and he looks alive and _happy_.

Raphael smiles, a little helplessly, and backs out. He hopes that all of this doesn’t just convince the vampires to like Simon; he hopes it convinces Simon to never leave.

.

Lily corners him one day and stares at him pointedly.

“What do you _want_?” he asks, exasperated.

“You should stop pining after Simon.” She says, point-blank. “Just ask him out already.”

“It’s not like that.” Raphael snaps. “I’m not going to – I don’t like him like that way.”

“What way?” Simon asks, materializing behind Lily.

“ _Dios_.” Raphael hisses, stepping back reflexively. When did the fledgling _learn_ that trick?

“Yeah, not as fun when it’s done to you, is it.” Simon says smugly, preening a little. “Who are we talking about? A potential ally?” He looks down at Raphael expectantly. For all that Raphael _made_ _up_ Simon’s title as advisor, Simon has gone along with it and thrown himself into learning about Downworlder politics. Raphael is mostly touched by his enthusiasm for everything, but he isn’t about to admit that.

“It’s about those new ambassadors.” Lily says, smoothly changing the subject. “We’ll see them at Magnus’ party tomorrow night.”

“Party?” Simon perks up. “My favorite kind of social setting. Hey, do you think I’ll be less of a lightweight now that I’m undead?”

“You’re a lightweight?” Raphael asks, interested despite himself. Simon makes a face.

“Look, it’s not like I got the chance to really party a lot, before – so sue me, I haven’t had that much experience. Now that I’m undead, I don’t have to worry about the consequences!” He says, excited.

“You absolute imbecile, of course you should still worry.” Raphael says, rolling his eyes. “You will be getting drunk in front of beings powerful enough to enslave you.”

“Ah, that doesn’t matter, you won’t let them.” Simon says easily, and Raphael feels a bloom of happiness through his chest. _Be still my heart_ he thinks, wryly.

“Maybe I will.” He smirks.

“You won’t.” Simon says confidently, then – “You won’t, right Raphael? Lily, he won’t let that happen, _right_?”

“I can’t make any promises.” Lily says, amused.

.

Simon disappears an hour before they’re supposed to leave for the party. “Don’t worry; I’ll meet you a block from the entrance!” He says brightly. “But Clary invited me to get ready with her, and you might laugh but it’s been ages since we’ve done anything as _mundane_ as getting ready together – get it, Raphael, _mundane – “_

“Just go,” Raphael says, “please take your awful sense of humor and _go_ , I’ll meet you there.”

“You’re smiling, don’t deny it.” Simon says, happily, before he speeds off. Raphael watches him leave, fondly, and curses himself because he’s more in love with Simon than he ever was. He wanted to keep him at length, make Simon understand the pain he’s been through, but instead with a charming smile and sparkling eyes Simon has made Raphael forget that it ever hurt to not have him around.

Lily’s waiting for him when he emerges from his room, hair perfectly styled and suit crisp around his shoulders.

“You’ve got a problem, so it’s best you don’t drink tonight.” She says. “But don’t worry; I’ll make sure to drink enough for the both of us.”

“Really.” Raphael says flatly. “What’s my _problem_?”

“Simon, of course.” She says. “What, you thought he was going to hang out with Clary? Clary invited him over to doll him up.” She smirks at Raphael’s horrified look. “Normally, I don’t like them, but I have to admit, when I heard Simon asking Clary to make him look hot for the party I appreciated that girl just a little more.” She continues, and Raphael feels the ground drop out from under him.

“Who is he trying to dress up for?” Raphael demands, feeling irritated. Lily gives him a look.

“If you don’t know,” she says scathingly, “ _I’m_ not telling you.” Raphael grumbles and they head off into the night as he thinks about who Simon could have met.

Simon appears just as they do, and Raphael finds himself speechless. He’s wearing jeans that look _painted_ on and a button up that does nothing to hide Simon’s broad shoulders. The buttons look like they’re straining to keep the shirt closed, and Raphael can sympathize with them; he’d rather that Simon’s shirt was open as well. The sleeves are rolled up to reveal Simon’s forearms, and Raphael didn’t think he had a thing for forearms, but oh, he does now. Simon’s hair is artfully tousled, and his eyes are practically liquid in the darkness of the night. It’s a simple outfit, and it shouldn’t take Raphael’s breath away, but it _does_.

“Not bad, baby.” Raphael says, the endearment rolling off his tongue, and Simon _winks_ at him. Raphael blinks back in astonishment.

“Loosen up,” Simon says, moving to stand beside Raphael, “it’s a party.”

Raphael walks in, shaking his head at Simon, and immediately sees Magnus holding court in the center of the dance floor with the Lightwood boy draped over him. Alec is attractive, Raphael will give him that, but Raphael prefers men more like…Simon.

Lily vanishes to network, and Raphael guides Simon with an arm on his back.

“Come on,” he murmurs, leaning in close to counteract the noise of the party, “I’ll introduce you to some of the elder vampires that are visiting, and then you can find your friends.” Simon turns and flashes a smile at him.

“I’ll stay with you, don’t worry.” He says, and for the first time, Raphael doesn’t worry. He believes Simon.

.

Two hours later, he’s insistently waved Simon off to dance with Izzy and Clary, and he finds Magnus, who greets him enthusiastically.

“I _have_ been meaning to talk to you.” Magnus announces flamboyantly. “Darling, I’ll be back in a moment, I’ll miss you terribly.” He says to Alec, and Raphael rolls his eyes. The sentiment is ridiculous and over-the-top, but Alec’s eyes soften and he smiles at Magnus. Magnus, despite all his bravado, actually flushes lightly, his eyes alight in adoration, before he herds Raphael off to a quieter corner. Despite how much he despises Magnus’ gaudy personality – he himself prefers tasteful elegance – something in him aches for the kind of genuine love that Magnus has managed to find himself, _yet again_. Immortality hasn’t dampened the man’s inability to fall in love and give himself over completely.

“So.” Magnus says once they’re alone and out of earshot. “Your vampire boy has been visiting me and asking about you.”

“ _What_?” Raphael asks, shocked. “How did he manage to go anywhere without my knowledge of it?”

“He’s really not your kept pet.” Magnus says, amused. “That’s not the point, thought. The point is that the boy is so head-over-heels in love with you that he’s willing to come to _me_ for advice on how you’ll forgive him.”

“I’ve already forgiven him.” Raphael says, tightly. “I didn’t have much choice, I couldn’t help myself.” Magnus raises an eyebrow.

“Really?” he asks. “He doesn’t think so. He worries about you, you know.” Raphael shakes his head.

“This won’t work, Magnus.” He says, tiredly. “Just let it go.” Raphael goes to move away, but Magnus’ hand shoots out to grab him.

“Do not mistake being a monster for being incapable of love, Raphael.” Magnus says, his voice steely and carrying the weight of centuries. “The boy is the most alive thing you have ever had in your life; don’t throw it away like a _fool_. He loves you, and he has accepted that easily. That is a blessing, and not all have it.” Something dark passes over Magnus’ face, and Raphael abruptly remembers that the Lightwood boy wasn’t easy to woo. Raphael says nothing, and instead glances at the dance floor where he can hear Simon’s laughter. Mingled in, he can hear the Lightwoods’ as well, the brother and the sister.

“Raphael.” Magnus says gently. “It won’t be easy, of course. But yours is not the strangest love story to be written. Look at Clary and Jace – now _that_ is a problem I never want to be in the middle of.”

“You crashed a _Shadowhunter wedding_.” Raphael says, horrified. “Are you under the delusion that you _aren’t_ the most dramatic man in a five hundred mile radius?”

“Well, when you put it like that it sounds ridiculous, but it really was done with the best intentions.” Magnus responds self-righteously. “Go dance with your boy, Raphael, I’m tired of this and I want to make out with my boyfriend before he remembers to be self-conscious about it.” Raphael sighs. He leaves Magnus and makes his way to the drinks, with really no intention of listening to Magnus, when he glances over and sees another man dancing behind Simon. He slides his hand up Simon’s shoulders, and Simon’s body is sinuously undulating to the beat of the music, and Raphael’s throat goes dry. He can’t let that other man have that, he just _can’t_.

In a flash, he makes his way through the crowd and displaces the other man. He presses himself against Simon’s back and leans down to whisper in the man’s ear, “It’s me, fledgling, don’t worry.” Simon relaxes in Raphael’s arm and lets his head loll back. Raphael can smell alcohol and blood on his breath; this close to him, Simon’s lips are invitingly pink and Raphael wants to bite them, see how red they turn.

“Raphael,” Simon breathes out, “do we have to leave? Let’s not leave, dance with me, c’mon, please.” He whines, his words rushing out, and Raphael tightens his grip. Simon is drunk, but he won’t turn this invitation down – it may be his only one.

So he moves his body in tandem with Simon, and over Simon’s shoulder he can see the Lightwood girl and Clary giving him a triumphant look – and in Clary’s case, a thumbs-up – but he can’t focus on that when the heat of Simon’s body is pressed against Raphael’s front, and his ass is moving in circles that should be _illegal_. Raphael lets his hands drop down to Simon’s waist, fingertips skimming over the little skin that shows above his jeans and Simon inhales sharply, then swiftly turns around in Raphael’s grip. For one heartbreaking second, Raphael’s afraid he’s misread the situation and he’s just _sexually assaulted_ Simon, but Simon plasters himself on Raphael’s front and instead settles his heavy gaze on Raphael.

Some annoyingly upbeat song plays in the background, with a bass line that is far too loud for Raphael’s sensitive ears, and around him is the press of disgusting bodies, but everything fades out with the way Simon is looking at him, as if he could _devour_ Raphael with his eyes alone. Simon’s hands slide up Raphael’s neck, and time itself seems to slow down as Simon licks his lips and Raphael tracks the movement.

“Raphael,” Simon whispers hoarsely, and Raphael hears him despite all the noise, can zero in on Simon’s voice and every little movement the other vampire makes, “let’s get out of here.” Raphael agrees desperately with the sentiment, and he’s sure Magnus will make his excuses for him, so he grabs Simon and they blindly run out of the party.

It’s barely seconds, but it feels like an eternity before Simon is slamming Raphael against the wall of Simon’s room in the hotel, mouth closing over Raphael’s in a rough kiss. There’s too much teeth and no finesse, and they kiss more like they’re fighting than anything, with Simon biting down on Raphael’s lower lip and Raphael practically _shoving_ his tongue down Simon’s throat, but it’s achingly perfect all the same. Simon has his hands in Raphael’s hair, pulling, and Raphael has his hands fisted in the front of Simon’s shirt.

“Wait,” Raphael snarls, pulling himself away difficulty, “wait, wait, Simon. Are you drunk?” Simon looks at him hazily and blinks a few times.

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Simon says, rolling his eyes. “I’ve had _one_ cocktail. I’ve been in love with you for so long I don’t remember what it was like to _not_ love you; there, is that enough?” And Raphael stares in shock at the way the words roll so easily off of Simon’s tongue, how Simon is staring at him, fond and trusting, and so, so beautiful.

“ _Querido_ ,” Raphael says quietly, “I have been in love with you since you were a stupid mundane with no sense of self-preservation.” Simon looks astonished at that, and he brings his fingertips up to trace Raphael’s lips.

“Really?” Simon asks, his voice low and throaty. Raphael sucks Simon’s finger into his mouth in lieu of a response, watching the way Simon’s eyes darken. He lets his fangs drop, carefully, and bites gently until a drop of blood wells out of Simon’s finger.

“Fuck,” Simon whispers as Raphael sucks the blood away and laves over the spot with his tongue, “that shouldn’t be hot but it _is_.” Raphael lets Simon’s finger go with an obscene noise and smirks at the other vampire. Simon rolls his eyes.

“Don’t get too cocky.” He warns Raphael, before bending down to press his lips against Raphael’s again, softer this time, and sweeter. He takes his time, bringing his large hands up to cradle Raphael’s face and Raphael hums happily into the kiss as his fingers trace patterns across the sharp jut of Simon’s hipbones.

“Okay.” Simon says, breaking the kiss again to gaze at Raphael with unrestrained adoration, “I really want to fuck you, but I also really want to take you out on a date. So, tomorrow night, will you go out to dinner with me? I’m not going to pay for dessert because – “

“If you make a joke about dessert and sex, I swear,  Simon – “ Raphael hisses, his hands tightening in a bruising grip around Simon’s waist, and Simon ducks his head and laughs, bright and clear.

“You – should have seen your face – “ he gasps out, “Did you think that the jokes would _stop_? Oh, babe, they’re just gonna get even smoother – “

“ _Dios_ , I don’t know why I’m agreeing to dinner.” Raphael mutters. “Clearly I’m delusional.”

“So delusional.” Simon agrees, nosing at Raphael until Raphael obliges with another kiss. “Come to bed old man, I want to spoon.” Raphael shrugs out of his jacket and hangs it across a chair, and proceeds to meticulously take his clothes off and fold them in a neat pile while Simon whines at him from the bed.

“You’re letting all the cold air in by making me wait this long.” Simon says petulantly. “And don’t say we don’t get cold, we’re vampires, because it’s the principle of the thing, and you should be ashamed.”

“You are an actual child.” Raphael says, “Dating you might be illegal.”

“That’s funny.” Simon deadpans. “Especially because you’re stuck as a high schooler forever, while I, at least, am stuck as a college student.” Raphael scowls, and Simon grins.

“I think it’s really cute.” Simon continues. “I have a younger boyfriend.” Raphael bares his fangs at him before sliding into bed, turning so his back is pressed to Simon’s front.

“So – “ Simon begins, once he’s settled in with an arm around Raphael’s front and his face buried in Raphael’s neck, “You like to be the little spoon.” He sounds positively gleeful, and Raphael really wishes he could be anything other than fondly exasperated at this, but he _can’t_ , because he is so in love with this precious boy, and he would move mountains to hear him this happy. So, instead of threatening him with bodily harm, Raphael covers Simon’s hand with his own and whispers, fondly, “Sleep, _querido_.”

And they do.

 

 


End file.
